Decision Tomada
by HiKaRuChIz
Summary: Era un dia nublado en Japon. Sango Hiraikotzu, De 17 años, se levantó con un extraño sentimiento de mal humorSango! Baja a desayunar!Ya voy mamá. ya estoy despierta..Se levanto y fue hacia su ropero, de donde saco su uniforme escolar, Sus zapatos y sus me
1. Chapter 1

Era un dia nublado en Japon. Sango Hiraikotzu, De 17 años, se levantó con un extraño sentimiento de mal humor 

Sango! Baja a desayunar!  
-Ya voy mamá. ya estoy despierta..

Se levanto y fue hacia su ropero, de donde saco su uniforme escolar, Sus zapatos y sus medias.

sango por favor! Llegaras tarde de nuevo y perderas el micro!  
-Dios mio madre , te dije que ya estoy despierta..¡Me estoy vistiendo!

De acuerdo solo apresurate!

Uff..-Entonces decendio las escaleras, y al bajar se encontro con su hermano Kohaku

Vas a llegar tarde, Vas a llegar tarde No vas a ver a tu novio ñaka ñaka

Kohaku, no me hagas enfurecer, de verdad

Y tampoco podras..-y sango empujó a su hermano apartandolo hacia otro lado.

Al entrar a la cocina, estaban su padre y su madre, quien por cierto le estaba hablando.  
Pero sango no la escuchó, debido a que miro el reloj y..

Dios mio! Son las 8:00! Voy a llegar tarde, Mamá, No me sucedera nada si no desayuno, Asi que adios!

Sango!..-Y sango Corrió hacia la puerta, Y salio, Dandole un fuerte golpe

Me parece que hoy mi hermanita esta..algo enojada -Basta kohaku, Y desayuna o tu tambien llegaras tarde a la escuela

Para cuando sango salio, El viento creció y la lluvia comenzó a caer.  
-Demonios, Esto me pasa por salir tan apurada-Y se tapó con un libro la cabeza -Ahora si que llegare tarde. La maestra de seguro me pondra una mala calificación, y lo peor es que he estado toda la noche haciendo ese trabajo buscandole la informacion a Inuyasha..El muy vago..-

Mientras hablaba consigo misma, Un auto Paso a su lado, Salpicando agua por todos lados, la cual la empapó completamente

Oye! Desgraciado, No puedo presentarme asi en la escuela! Todos pensaran que me revolque en un charco , o me caí, o me..-

Sango!- Sango se dió vuelta, y Vio venir al micro escolar. En una de las ventanas, estaba Kagome, Su mejor amiga

Diablos lo voy a perder!- Y corrio con todas sus fuerzas hasta la parada, que estaba a unos pocos metros.  
Por suerte el micro Se detuvó , y sango Logró subir

Sango! Al fin, pensé que no ibas a venir al coleg..Que le sucedió a tu Ropa?  
-Mejor ni preguntes- Dijo sarcasticamente -Bueno, Mejor sentemosnos

Se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera del micro, Y acomodaron sus cosas

Estoy desvelada, no he dormido en toda la noche. Tuve que hacer el trabajo de Inuyasha -Y porque lo hicistes?  
-porque Me dijo que si no lo hacia, A la salida me torturaria

No creó que Inuyasha sea capaz. Es una buena persona, Y un muy buen amigo -Uhm..Me parece a mi o aqui esta flotando el amor?  
-A que te refiereS.  
-Vamos Kagome, Inuyasha te gusta desde el primer dia que ingresamos a la escuela -Pero que cosas dices! No no, Jamas!..-y Kagome se Sonrojó -No quiero decirte nada pèro..Te sonrojastes!  
-Pero No no, es que me acorde de algo gracioso, nada mas- Y miró hacia la ventana

Entonces el micro se detuvo, Y todos bajaron.  
Kagome y sango iban hablando sobre Cada uno de los chicos que habia en su curso, y decian cual de ellos era el mas lindo

Philip?  
-oh dios, es un horror sango, Me provoca nauseas!  
-Jajajaja

Ahora yo..Miroku?-Dijo Kagome -Pero miroku no esta en nuestro curso -Bueno pero quiero saber que piensas de el -Pienso que..-

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Grito Una voz desde el fondo del pasillo Kagome y sango se dieron vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, y se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que Inuyasha Mientras se aproximaba hacia ellas, Kagome se volteó y saco un espejo pequeño de su bolsillo, y miró si tenia el cabello bien arreglado.  
Al darse vuelta tenia la cara de sango mirandola

Con que no te gusta Inuyasha eh?  
-Pero nnnno! No!..

Da igual..Hola Inuyasha, Aqui tienes tu trabajo y la culpa de que no halla dormido en toda la noche.  
-Sango sango, nose que haria sin ti..Puedes terminar mi trabajo de Matematicas?-Sango estaba por pegarle-No no, Era un chiste Tranquila!  
Y se saludaron

Hola Kagome.  
-Hola Inuyasha Inuyasha se avalanzo para darle un beso en la mejilla a kagome.  
En ese entonces sango estaba Acomodando sus libros en su casillero,Y Al darse vuelta, se encontro con que ellos se estaban saludando "muy" timidamente y dijo:

Pero que hermosa pareja!  
Y inuyasha y kagome terminaron rapidamente su saludo de amigos.  
Kagome le lanzó una mirada Furtiva a Sango

Jeje, Te quiero, Vamos a clases que sonó el timbre..

El dia transcurrio muy aburridamente. Las horas pasaban lentas, y los maestros daban mas y mas tarea.  
Cuando solo faltabam 10 minutos para Retirarse, Sango y kagome fueron hacia una de las ventanas del aula, y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que harian ese dia:

Debo ir a comprar unas cosas al Mercado. Mi madre quiere que hoy le prepare algo de comer a Kohaku para cuando el venga del colegio, Podrias ayudarme?  
-De acuerdo, No tengo ningun problema

Entonces el timbre se escucho por toda la escuela y los Alumnos salieron de sus aulas, todos a la vez.

En el pasillo principal, Se encontraron con Inuyasha Y Miroku

Inuyasha y yo teniamos pensado Invitarlas a ver el partido de hoy, seria interesante, ademas podriamos convers-  
-Tu crees que a nosotras nos parece interesante ir a ver un partido Miroku? No No No, Sango y yo tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer.  
-Pero tal vez podriamos ir tan solo un ra..- y kagome miro a sango como diciendole "No te entiendo"- No, es cierto, tenemos que ir a mi casa rapidamente, tenemos cosas que hacer..

De acuerdo, ustedes se pierden la oportunidad, No cierto Inuyasha?  
-Sisi, nos hubieramos divertido, bueno, en otra ocasion sera niñitas, Adios!

y se alejaron rapidamente, dejando a Kagome y a Sango con Cierta Indignación.

Al llegar a lo de sango, despues de ir al mercado a comprar las cosas, Prepararon la comida y la dejaron lista en un plato para cuando Kohaku regresara del colegio.

Estoy agotada, nunca pense que cocinar para un niño de 12 año seria tanto esfuerzo -Es que mi hermano come mucho, es delgado pero come mucho..

En el dia hicieron sus tareas y A casi llegada la noche, Kagome se fue hacia su casa.  
despues de despedirla en la puerta, Sango subió a su habitacion, Y se sentó en la cama, Sintiendose un poco solitaria despues de haber estado todo el dia con su amiga.  
-Que puedo hacer ahora?- Dijó, Y miro alrededor suyo haber si alguna idea aparecia en su cabeza.  
"Ring" Sono el telefono y era Miroku:

Miroku? Porque me llamas?  
-Hola No.  
-Bueno si hola Disculpa.  
-Te llamo porque estoy aburrido y necesito algo q hacer -Con que ahora soy un entretenimiento eh!  
-No! Solo queria conversar un rato..

Hablaron un largo tiempo, Tan largo que varias veces Kohaku levantó el telefono para hablar y se encontraba con que Sango lo estaba utilizando:

Sango corta ya! hace mas de 2 horas que intento hablar y tu que sigues hablando con tu novio!- Y cortó

Hubo un silencio Incomodo de parte de los dos, y Miroku dijo -Quien era?  
-Era mi hermano menor, No le hagas caso, solo intenta molestarme -A ti te molesto?  
-..ehh..No lo se -A mi no me molesto..De hecho sonaba bien..Sango, tu que sientes por mi?  
-Yo?..Eh..Nada, eres un muy buen amigo!  
-Eso solo?..uh..bueno..yo siento mas cosas, Siento que.  
-Mira Miroku, Yo siento que somos amigos y nada mas, Solo significas eso para mi, Ni siquiera me gustas .  
-Bueno y yo siento lo mismo!  
-Entonces que me ibas a decir que sentias?  
-Nada, que eres una de esas chicas que estan siempre solas y no quieren estar acompañadas por ningun chico!  
-Pero Como te atreves? Y yo pienso que eres de esos chicos que anda con cualquier chica y luego la deja como Si nada!  
-Bueno!  
-Bueno! creo que de verdad necesita el telefono mi hermano, asi que Espero que soluciones todos tus problemas mentales, Adios!- Y corto rapidamente sin que Miroku pudiera continuar hablando.

Se quedo quieta sobre su cama. Que estaba diciendo Miroku? Estaba diciendo tonterias, como le iba a agradas que Kohaku dijera que eran novios?  
Seguramente estaba bromeando, porque despues de todo lo que le dijo, estaba segura que comenzo haciendole un chiste, y luego termino diciendole todo lo que pensaba de verdad.

Le hubiera gustado que lo que dijo Miroku al princpio hubiera continuado, aunq fuera una broma.  
Pero sabia que era mentira, que habia muchas mas Chicas bonitas que ella, como Miroku se iba a fijar en ella..Simplemente estaba bromeando, Y ella se estaba Ilusionando como una Tonta.  
Se recosto en su cama, se tapo la cara con un Almohadon, y se Puso a llorar.

Volvió a sonar el telefono.  
-Solo espero que esta vez no sea el- Y atendió

Hola sango! Soy yo, Kagome -Kagome! Al fin alguien con quien puedo conversar sobre todos mis problemas amorosos y sobre mi desarollo con la vida social, que felicidad!  
-...Te encuentras bien?  
-Si porque?  
-Ah no no! Por nada jeje! Mañana Si no te molesta, Me acompañarias al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas?  
-si claro, Vamos nosotras solas?  
-No tambien va Miroku

Miroku?

Bueno nada, empeze con esto despues de leer varios fics gracias a Sango VeRitAAA XD! Y nada se me dio por escribir jeje..Soy malisima, Lo sé -.- Pero con el tiempo voy a tratar de mejorar jeje..Aunq esta historia todavia mucho sentido no tiene, Ojala la pueda seguir Si me kieren recontra putear dejandome feos comentarios haganlo, de alguna manera me van a ayudar OO-..Graciass! Hika-Chann


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

* * *

-Si miroku! que sucede?  
-Nada nada solo..me sorprendi nose porque reaccione asi-Dijo sango Con cierto tono de nerviosismo.  
-Okei-Dijo Kagome- Nos vemos mañana, Te cuidas Adios -Adios Kag..

Y corto quedandose sola en su cuarto, Perdida, sin saber que hacer.  
Asi que Apago la luz y Se recosto a dormir.

Al dia siguiente, como todos los dias, la escena en la casa de Sango era la misma:  
Se levantaba por los gritos de su madre y bajaba corriendo las escaleras.  
Todo era igual exepto que hoy, Sango se sento en la mesa con sus padres y su hermano a desayunar.

Que raro sango, tu aqui!- Dijo su madre -Es verdad..hacia tanto que no te veiamos-Agrego su padre -Si es verdad, Desgraci.  
-Shhh Kohaku nada de peleas- Lo interrumpio su madre

Sango fue hacia la mesada, Agarró una taza y Puso a preparar el cafe.  
Al sentir tanto silencio pregunto:

..Que pasa? tan raro es que venga a desayunar con ustedes?  
-No para nada! Solo te miramos porque..por si no lo notastes se te esta haciendo tarde -oh no importa, Con que llegue unos minutos mas tarde No sucedera nada Y siguio sirviendose café su café

Es que sango..Son las Cuatro de la tarde -...LAS CUATRO DE LA TARDE! No Puede ser No No.  
-Siiii llegastes tarde, llegaras..Para la hora en que tus amigos salen-Dijo Kohaku

Mientras kohaku decia eso, Sango seguia parada, de espaldas a ellos y dura con la taza en la mano.

Sango..Estas b-  
-Kagome va a matarme!- Y salio corriendo dejando caer la taza al suelo

Corrio por la calle y la gente la miraba. Los niños de la escuela primaria, que habian salido minutos antes que los chicos de la secundaria, Iban tomados de las manos de sus madres y veian pasar a sango Correr como una loca, y a la vez como si fuera una heroina de caricatura que iba a salvar a alguien.

Sango llego a la puerta del colegio exactamente cuando se escuchaba sonar el timbre adentro y todos salian.  
Vio pasar a todos sus compañeros menos a Kagome

Inuyasha! Has visto a Kagome?  
-Hola no? Si yo estoy bien y tu? Ah que bueno Mira Ten-  
-Hola sisi, has visto a Kagome?  
-Uhmm..no solo la vi a la mañana, Pregunto por ti y se fue.

Sango dio media vuelta y salio trotando hacia la salida -Adios Sango fue un gusto hablar contigo!-Grito Inuyasha Sarcasticamente

Algo frustrada -Si no esta en el colegio, deberia estar en el centro comercial...pero si Inuyasha dijo que se retiro a la mañana, tampoco esta en el centro comercial-  
-Y porque mejor no la llamas?- La interrumpio alguien

Sango se dió vuelta y se encontro con Miroku -Ahah..hola..Como estas?  
-Bien bien..estas buscando a Kagome?  
-Si como sabes?  
-Porque yo iba a ir al centro comercial con ustedes..pero tampoco encuentro a Kagome, Falto al colegio, al Igual que tú..

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo y sango prosiguio:  
-Bueno, si no la encuentro, sera peor, pero si la busco, al menos quizas la encuentre y si la encuentro, quizas no me mate -Porque te iria a matar? despues de todo eres su mejor amiga, y Ella tambien te falla en ocasiones -Kagome nunca me ha fallado y no quisiera ser yo la que la deje plantada, Me ayudas a buscarla?-

De donde habia salido eso?  
Sango nunca hacia propuestas tan directamente. Y menos a Miroku.

De acuerdo, no creo que nos lleve mucho tiempo -Miroku, con respecto a lo de ayer.  
-Mira! Alli, Esta Kagome!

Sango olvido por completo lo que le habia preguntado a Miroku y miro en la esquina del centro comercial. Alli estaba parada Kagome, mirando su reloj, Y mirando hacia el suelo

Kagome! Aqui!  
-Sango!-Kagome vio venir a Sango y a Miroku, Y de su cara de frustracion salio una enorme Sonrisa. De hecho demasiado extremadamente enorme

Ahhh que felicidad ustedes dos juntos quien lo iba a imaginar!Una vena de enojo se asomo por un segundo en la cabeza de Sango, y se Dio vuelta y saco su telefono celular

Denme un minuto Se alejo hacia unos arboles y se quedo parada unos minutos

..Bueno sea lo que sea que esta haciendo, debe ser sobre ti!  
-Vamos Kag, deja de decir idioteces Al rato, volvió Sango

Ya, Listo. Me costo Hacerlo pero lo convenci a Inuyasha de que viniera.  
Ahora la vena de rabia aparecio en la cara de Kagome ¬¬ jeje

Bien..que tal si entramos adentro?  
-De acuerdo.

Al entrar a dentro, como sucede cada vez que se va a un centro comercial, se encontraron con amigos del colegio.

Voy a tomarlo con calma lo que acabas de hacer..-Susurro kagome a sango al oido pasado un rato.  
-Buu!-Asustó Inuyasha.  
"Asusto" literalmente, porque realmente todos se dieron vuelta con cara de "ah..inuyasha".

Caminaron un largo rato, compraron cosas, y se sentaron en un bar a tomar algo.

Estoy exausta-Comentó Sango- esto de caminar y caminar y hablar y hablar es mucho.  
-Si, de veras.  
-Buenas tardes-Dijo el mozo- Que van a ordenar?  
-Buenas tardes, Unas coca-Colas y un jugo de naranja exprimido porfavor- Dijo kagome

Inuyasha y Miroku se miraron y dijeron al unisono -Y el jugo exprimido es para.  
-Para mi -Jajajajajaja!- Rieron fuerte, para que todos se dieran vuelta.  
-No le encuentro la gracia-dijo kagome-De hecho es una dieta especial po..-Y Sango la interrumpio -Tu te ves gorda? Ah porque mira yo..

En una mesa para cuatro personas, Las chicas hablaban sobre belleza, Como manter el cuerpo y Sobre la alimentacion (Todo lo que habla alguna chica en su dia)  
e Inuyasha y Miroku hablaban sobre la escuela, Sobre que harian cuando terminaran la secundaria porque solo faltaba un año, Y obviamente sobre las chicas

Nose, de la escuela ninguna me cae bien..Ninguna me parece lo suficientemente Bonita-Dijo Inuyasha Al oir esto, mientras Inuyasha seguia hablando, Kagome se dio vuelta y le dio un codazo a Sango, quien no entendio muy bien la indirecta.  
Porque querria kagome que escuchara la conversacion de Inuyasha y Miroku?  
Acaso Kagome estaba Interesada en Inuyasha? O peor, sabia que Ella sentia algo por Miroku?

Bueno, que lo sabia, Lo sabia, eso era Inevitable Y Notable -Ehm Ehm-Hizo sango para llamar la atencion de Kagome-Kagome me acompañas a ver algo-  
-No espera -KAGOME.  
-Uff..De acuerdo- Cuando se pararon Inuyasha las miro y siguio conversando con Miroku

Las mujeres de hoy..Nunca sabes de que o de quien hablan, pero siempre tienes la intriga de si estan hablando de ti- Dijo -Tienes razon Inuyasha..de hecho no tengo duda que estan hablando de nosotros..Mira te dare mi opinion, pienso que Kagome tiene un sentimiento especial hacia ti.  
-Tu crees? yo pienso que Sango tiene algo hacia ti..Con respecto a Kagome..Lo siento, no es Mi Tipo de chica hehe..

En otro lado del centro comercial, Sango y Kagome hablaban mientras miraban mas vidrieras (mas de todas las que ya habian visto):

Escuchastes lo que hablaban nuestros amigos?  
-No, realmente no, te estaba hablando a ti, pero por lo que veo no me has estado prestando atencion.  
-hehehe,..lo siento, haber de que me hablabas.  
-De que Inuyasha le dijo a Miroku que-  
-Era de lo que te hablaba yo!- Dijo kagome, y rieron.

Siguieron caminando y hablando, pero despues de haberse reido comenzaron a contar anecdotas y Cosas graciosas.  
Acordaron en que al dia siguiente, Irian las dos al colegio (si es que sango se levantaba temprano)  
E a la salida irian a la casa de Kagome.  
-Pero..a ellos dos no les avisamos no?..- dijo sango señalando a Miroku y a Inuyasha, porque ya estaban llegando al bar.  
-Uhmmm..Como quieras -De acuerdo-

Por alguna razon Sango estaba de muy buen humor. Hacia un rato estaba peliada con Miroku y no queria verlo, ahora, sentia que fuera su mejor amigo, y queria estar con el y divertirse

oigan, Mañana ire a lo de Kagome, iremos a comer y ..a ver peliculas, no lo se, pero hasta tarde.  
Que dicen?.

Por mi no hay problema- Dijo Miroku -Por mi tampoco, siempre que halla Pochoclos- Agrego Inuyasha

De acuerdo- Dijo kagome- Mañana, a la salida del colegio, todos a mi casa.

Weno este es mi segundo capitulo estoy muy cansada son las 2:00 de la mañana pero ayer me levante muy tempranito! y ahora toy chateando con mi amiga Sango y hablandole de este fic jeje nada espero q les guste ya tengo la idea de como sigue baizz!"


End file.
